Księga dżungli (Birkenmajer)/„Tygrys! Tygrys!”
„TYGRYS! TYGRYS!” Jak idą łowy, myśliwcze groźny? ''Bracie! Czatować żmudno... czas mroźny! ''Kędyż zwierzyna — i ślad twych trofei? ''Bracie! Zwierzyna... pasie się w kniei! ''Gdzież jest ta siła, którą się chwalisz? ''Bracie! Miast siły czuję... paraliż! ''Gdzież to kierujesz kroki swe rącze? ''Bracie! Do jamy... gdzie życie skończą! A teraz musimy powrócić do pierwszej z naszych opowieści. Opuściwszy wilczą jaskinię wnet po pamiętnej bitwie z Gromadą na Skale Narady, Mowgli wyszedł na uprawne pola, wśród których już znajdowały się osiedla wieśniaków. Nie chciał jednakże zatrzymywać się w tej okolicy, gdyż za blisko stąd było do dżungli, a zdawał sobie przecie sprawę z tego, że na Wilczym Wiecu pobudził przeciwko sobie gniew co najmniej jednego nieprzyjaciela. Przeto szedł i szedł wciąż naprzód, kierując się wedle kamienistej drogi, zbiegającej w dół wąwozem, Posuwając się uporczywym, żółwim krokiem, przebrnął bez mała dwadzieścia mil angielskich, aż na koniec dotarł do miejscowości, gdzie dotąd jeszcze nie postała jego stopa. Wąwóz się tu rozszerzał, tworząc rozległą równinę, którą tu i ówdzie garbiły opoczyste wzniesienia lub przerzynał parów. Na jednym jej końcu widniała mała wioska, po przeciwnej zaś stronie spływał ku pastwiskom rąbek gęstej puszczy, urywając się nagle, jakby ucięty motyką. Po całej równinie pasły się stada bydła domowego i bawołów. Na widok Mowgliego pastuszkowie pilnujący bydła rozpierzchli się w popłochu, wydając przeraźliwe krzyki, a żółte psy pariaskie, włóczące się w każdej wsi indyjskiej, poczęły naszczekiwać. Mimo to Mowgli szedł dalej, bo dokuczał mu głód niezmierny. Gdy doszedł do wrót wioski, obaczył wielki krzak ciernisty, który zaciągano na noc przed wrota; w danej chwili zapora ta była odsunięta nieco na bok. — Uhm! — mruknął Mowgli, któremu zdarzało się przełazić przez niejedną taką zaporę, gdy nocą wyprawiał się po żywność. — A więc i tutaj ludzie obawiają się Plemion Dżungli. Usiadł przy bramie i czekał. Ujrzawszy jakiegoś człowieka, nadchodzącego w jego stronę, powstał, rozdziawił szeroko buzię i wskazał na nią palcem, dając do zrozumienia, że chciałby coś przekąsić. Człowiek wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, po czym odwrócił się i pobiegł pędem w jedną z uliczek wioski, przywołując kapłana. Kapłan był to mężczyzna słusznego wzrostu i jeszcze słuszniejszej tuszy, biało odziany, z czerwonożółtym znakiem na czole. Podszedł ku wrotom, wiodąc za sobą co najmniej setkę ludzi, którzy poczęli gapić się na Mowgliego i wskazywać nań wśród rozmowy i wrzasków. — Niby to ludzie... a nie znają się na grzeczności! — mruknął Mowgli. — Tylko koczkodany zachowują sią tak jak oni! I żeby im to okazać, odrzucił w tył bujne włosy i spojrzał — jak to mówią — wilkiem na gapiącą się rzeszę. — Czegóż tu się obawiać? — odezwał się kapłan, — Przyjrzyjcie się znakom na jego ramionach i nogach. To ślady ukąszeń zadanych mu przez wilki. Mamy przed sobą małego wilkołaka, który zbiegł z kniei. Istotnie na ramionach i nogach Mowgliego widać było białe blizny, wynikłe stąd, że wilczeta podczas zabaw czasem uszczypnęły go nieco silniej, niż leżało w ich zamiarze. Jednakże Mowgli nigdy by tych uszczypnięć nie nazwał ukąszeniami; miał bowiem pojęcie o tym, co znaczy prawdziwe ukąszenie. — ''Arrel Arrel — zawołało jednocześnie parę kobiet, — Pokąsany przez wilki!... Biedne dzieciątko! Ale bystry chłopaczek! A jak mu się oczki jarzą! Kropla w kroplę podobny do twego chłopca, co go porwał tygrys! — Puście mnie! Niech no mu się przypatrzę! — zawołała jakaś kobieta przybrana w ciężkie miedziane bransolety na rękach i nogach. Przysłoniła ręką brwi i poczęła przyglądać się Mowgliemu. — Naprawdę podobny. Tyle że nie taki gruby, ale poziera całkiem jak mój chłopak! Kapłan był człowiekiem mądrym i wiedział, że Messua była żoną najbogatszego z mieszkańców wioski. Zapatrzył się więc na chwilę w niebo i rzekł uroczyście: —— Dżungla zwróciła to, co dżungla zabrała. Weź chłopca do swej chaty, siostro moja, i nie zapomnij składać czci kapłanowi, który wzrokiem swym przenika w głąb ludzkiego żywota. ”Na Byka, który był okupem za mnie! — rzekł do siebie Mowgli. — Całe to gadu-gadu mocno mi przypomina owe oględziny, jakie przebyłem w Wilczej Gromadzie! No, tak! Jeżeli mam być człowiekiem, to niechże nim się stanę!” Rzesza rozstąpiła się w dwie strony, a kobieta skinęła na Mowgliego i zaprowadziła go do swej chaty, gdzie znajdował się czerwono malowany tapczan, wielki sąsiek z wypalonej gliny, ozdobiony cudacznym wzorkiem, kilka miedzianych garnków, posążek hinduskiego bożka ukryty w małej wnęce oraz, wiszące na ścianie prawdziwe lusterko, nabyte na wiejskim jarmarku. Messua dała chłopcu spory łyk mleka i skibkę chleba, a potem złożyła rękę na jego głowie i patrzyła mu długo W oczy. Myślała, że może to i naprawdę wrócił do niej jej syneczek — z owej dżungli, gdzie porwał go tygrys. W tej myśli przemówiła: — Nathoo! Nathoo! Twarz Mowgliego bynajmniej nie zdradzała, jakoby znał to imię. — Czy nie przypominasz sobie tego dzionka, kiedym ci dała nowiuśkie buciczki? Dotknęła jego stóp. Były na róg stwardniałe od chodzenia boso. — Nie! — ozwała się ze smutkiem. — Te nóżki nigdy nie chodziły w bucikach!... Ale ty jesteś bardzo podobny do mojego Nathoo... Będziesz więc moim synkiem. Mowgli czuł się tu niedobrze, gdyż dotychczas jeszcze nigdy mu się nie zdarzyło przebywać pod dachem. Przyjrzawszy się jednak słomianemu poszyciu, spostrzegł, że będzie mógł je bez trudności rozedrzeć każdej chwili, gdy tylko przyjdzie mu ochota wyjść na dwór. Zresztą i okno pozbawione było wszelkich rygli. „Co mi przyjdzie z obcowania z człowiekiem, jeżeli nie rozumiem ludzkiej mowy? — powiedział sobie w końcu. — Jestem teraz tak głuchy i głupi, jak byłby człowiek, gdyby się znalazł pośród nas w kniei. Muszę się nauczyć ich mowy!” W czasach pożycia z wilkami Mowgli nauczył się naśladować pobekiwanie kozłów w kniei i pochrząkiwanie młodych warchlaków. Ćwiczenie to wielką mu teraz korzyść przyniosło. Ilekroć Messua wymówiła jakieś słowa, on natychmiast powtarzał je głośno; przed zapadnięciem zmroku spamiętał już nazwy wielu przedmiotów znajdujących się w chacie. Ale prawdziwa bieda była z położeniem go do łóżka. Mowgli za nic w świecie nie chciał spać w tej budzie, która przypominała mu pułapkę na pantery. Przeto gdy zaryglowano drzwi, wylazł oknem na dwór. — Daj mu spokój! — odezwał się mąż Messui. — On jeszcze nigdy nie spał w łóżku. Jeżeli naprawdę został nam zesłany na miejsce naszego synka, to pewnie od nas nie ucieknie! Tymczasem Mowgli doszedł na skraj pola i wyciągnął się w bujnej, nie stratowanej trawie. Ledwo jednak zmrużył oczy, gdy jakieś miękkie, szare nosisko szturchnęło goi poufale w podbródek. — Tfu! — odezwał się głos Szarego Brata, pierworodnego syna Matki Wilczycy. — Nie powiem, by opłaciło się biec dwadzieścia mil twoim śladem! Cuchniesz dymem i nawozem bydlęcym... zupełnie jak człowiek! Zbudź się, Mały Bracie! Przynoszę ci nowinę! — Cóż tam w kniei? Czy wszyscy zdrowi? — zapytał Mowgli tuląc go do siebie. — Wszyscy... z wyjątkiem wilków, które poparzyłeś Czerwonym Kwieciem. A teraz posłuchaj! Shere Khan opuścił dotychczasowe łowisko i przeniósł się w inne strony aż do czasu, póki mu nie odrośnie futro, szpetnie przez ciebie osmalone. Klnie się, że gdy powróci, zatopi twe kosteczki w nurtach Waingangi. — A zatem słowo za słowo... bom i ja dał mu pewną obietnicę. Ale dzięki ci za nowinę... zawsze mi się ona przyda. Jestem teraz bardzo znużony... bo tyle widziałem nowych rzeczy... ale przynoś mi wciąż nowiny, Szary Bracie! — Ale ty chyba nie zapomnisz, żeś wilkiem? Nie pozwolisz, by ludzie zatarli w tobie pamięć o nas? — pytał Szary Brat z niepokojem. — Nie zapomnę, nie zapomnę! Zawsze będę pamiętał, iż kocham ciebie i wszystkich, którzy żyją w naszej jaskini... Jednakże i o tym będę pamiętał, żem został wyrzucony z Wilczej Gromady! — I o tym, że cię mogą również wygnać z innej gromady... Ludzie są tylko ludźmi, Mały Bracie, a ich gwara jest podobna do gwary żab w bajorze. Gdy przyjdę tu ponownie, będę cię oczekiwał w kępie bambusów na skraju pastwiska. Przez trzy miesiące od owej nocy Mowgli tak był zajęty uczeniem się zwyczajów i obyczajów ludzkich, że prawie nie wychodził poza obręb wioski. Najpierw tedy zmuszono go do noszenia sukiennej opaski, która nieznośnie tarła mu ciało; potem zapoznał się z pieniędzmi, których wartości zgoła nie rozumiał, oraz z zajęciami rolniczymi, w których nie mógł się dopatrzyć żadnego pożytku. Potem zaczęło go wielce drażnić zachowanie się małych wiejskich łobuzów. Całe szczęście, że Prawo Dżungli nauczyło go trzymać temperament na wodzy, od takiej bowiem powściągliwości zależy w dżungli możność zdobycia jadła, a niekiedy i życie. W każdym razie, ilekroć chłopcy dokuczali Mowgliemu za to, że przekręcił jakieś słowo, że nie chciał bawić się w łapankę i puszczać latawca, brała go chętka, by złapać ich za czupryny i rozedrzeć wpół; powstrzymywała go jedynie świadomość, że zabijanie małych, nieowłosionych szczeniąt nie licuje z godnością łowcy. Przy tym nie zdawał sobie wcale sprawy ze swej siły. W dżungli czuł się słaby w porównaniu z dzikimi zwierzętami — natomiast we wsi ludzie mówili o nim, że silny jest jak bawół. Drugą rzeczą, o której Mowgli nie miał należytego pojęcia, były kastowe różnice pomiędzy ludźmi. Przeto pomagał garncarzom wyciągać za ogon osła, który wpadł do glinianki, a gdy wybierali się na targ do Khanhiwary, wraz z nimi układał garnki na grzbiecie zwierzęcia. Poczytano mu to za wielką nieprzyzwoitość, gdyż garncarz jest człowiekiem niskiej kasty... a cóż dopiero mówić o jego ośle! Gdy kapłan począł strofować Mowgliego, chłopak zagroził mu, że i jego wpakuje na grzbiet osła. Wówczas kapłan oświadczył mężowi Messui, że Mowgli powinien co rychlej wziąć się do jakiej roboty, przeto wójt wioski przykazał Mowgliemu, by nazajutrz wypędził bawoły na pastwisko i pilnował ich podczas paszy. Słowa te sprawiły Mowgliemu niezmierną radość. Ponieważ powierzono mu — bądź co bądź — ważną funkcję społeczną, więc czuł się w prawie i obowiązku podążyć o zmierzchu na zebranie gromadzkie, które odbywało się co wieczora na podmurowanym boisku pod wielkim figowcem. Był to jakby wiejski klub i palarnia. Schodzili się tu najwybitniejsi obywatele wioski: pan wójt, pan strażnik, golibroda (znający wszystkie plotki miejscowe) i stary strzelec, Buldeo, właściciel staroświeckiego muszkietu. W górze, na gałęziach figowca, siadywały małpy i przekomarzały się z sobą, a w jamie pod murkiem gnieździł się wąż kobra, któremu — jako istocie poświęconej — zastawiano co wieczora michę z mlekiem. Starszyzna wiejska zasiadała półkręgiem wokół drzewa, ciągnąc dym z hukah''Hukah — nargile (fajka z wodą). i gawędząc aż do późnej nocy. Opowiadali przedziwne baśnie o bożkach, ludziach i upiorach; jeszcze większe, niestworzone dziwy opowiadał o zwyczajach dzikich zwierząt puszczańskich stary Buldeo tak ciekawie, że dzieciom, siedzącym opodal, aż oczy na wierzch wyłaziły z zachwytu. Na tle życia zwierzęcego była osnuta większość owych gawęd wieczornych, gdyż dżungla ustawicznie dawała znać o sobie mieszkańcom wioski. Jelenie i dziki nieraz spasały i niszczyły łan nie wykłoszonego jeszcze zboża, a bywało, że o zmroku pojawiał się tygrys i sprzed samych wrót wioski uprowadzał któregoś z jej mieszkańców. Gdy Buldeo, trzymając fuzję na kolanach, plótł coraz to nowe koszałki-opałki, Mowgli, który — rzecz prosta — znał się coś niecoś na tym, co stanowiło temat gawędy, nieraz zasłaniał sobie twarz i trząsł się cały od skrytego śmiechu. Tego wieczora właśnie Buldeo wyjaśniał słuchaczom, że tygrys, co porwał ongi syna Messui, nie był tygrysem, lecz upiorem, w którego ciele przemieszkiwał duch pewnego dawno już zmarłego lichwiarza. — I głowę daję, że to musi być prawda! — zapewniał. — Pu-run Dass zawsze utykał na jedną nogę, którą mu przetrącili rozjuszeni dłużnicy, popaliwszy wpierw jego księgi rachunkowe... Zasię tygrys, o którym mówię, również utyka na jedną nogę, bo ślady jego łap bywają zawsze nierówne. — Prawda! Prawda! Jużci, że to musi być prawda! — przytakiwali sędziwi brodacze, kiwając zgodnie głowami. — Czy wszystkie twoje opowieści są taką pajęczą gmatwaniną niedorzecznych bredni? — zagadnął ni stąd, ni zowąd Mowgli. — Ów tygrys dlatego kuleje, że się urodził kulawy... o czym zresztą wszystkim wiadomo. Tylko dziecko może bajdurzyć, że w tym zwierzęciu, które nigdy nie okazało odwagi większej niż szakal, przemieszkuje dusza lichwiarza. Buldeo przez chwilę oniemiał ze zdumienia, a wójt rozwarł oczy szeroko. — Ho! Ho! Tuś mi, ty leśne pomiotło! — sarknął Buldeo. — Jeśli taki z ciebie mądrala, to lepiej byś przyniósł jego skórę do Khanhiwary, bo rząd nałożył cenę stu rupii za jego ubicie! Jeżeli tego nie potrafisz, to nie rozwieraj gęby, gdy mówią starsi. Mowgli powstał, zabierając się do odejścia. Gdy już nieco się oddalił, krzyknął jeszcze poza siebie: — Leżałem tu przez caluśki wieczór, przysłuchując się opowiadaniom Buldea... i zaledwie raz czy dwa razy posłyszałem z ust jego jakieś słówko prawdziwe o tej dżungli, która ciągnie się tuż przed jego domem. Jakże więc mam wierzyć bajędom o duchach, upiorach i bożkach, rzekomo widzianych przez niego? — Czas już wielki, by chłopak wziął się do pasania bydła! — zauważył wójt, a Buldeo jeszcze przez długi czas parskał i chrząkał, do żywego przejęty bezczelnością chłopca. W wielu wsiach indyjskich panuje taki obyczaj, że wszystkie stada bydła i bawołów oddaje się pod opiekę kilku chłopakom, którzy wczesnym rankiem wypędzają je na paszę, a przed nocą przyprowadzają z powrotem do obór. Rzecz dziwna, że bydlęta, które z byle powodu stratowałyby białego człowieka na śmierć, z wielką uległością poddają się chłoście, wymyślaniem i urągowiskom ze strony nieletnich berbeciów, ledwie dorastających do nozdrzy pierwszemu lepszemu cielakowi. Chłopcy ci, póki trzymają się przy swych trzodach, czują się najbezpieczniejsi w świecie — gdyż nawet tygrys nie odważa się napadać wielkiej gromady bydła. Lecz niech no z nich który wyruszy samopas, by zrywać kwiatki lub uganiać za jaszczurkami, wówczas ręczyć nie można, czy nie stanie się znienacka łupem napastnika. O świcie Mowgli siadł na grzbiecie wielkiego buhaja-stadnika, noszącego imię Ramy, i przejechał przez całą wieś. Cisawe bawoły o długich, w tył zagiętych rogach i złowrogim spojrzeniu zaczęły jeden po drugim wychodzić z obór i poszły za Mowglim, który niedwuznacznie dał odczuć innym chłopcom, że on tu odtąd będzie panem. Poganiając bawoły długą, gładką żerdką bambusową, wysunął się wraz z nimi naprzód. Reszta bydła została na opiece innych chłopców, z których jednemu, zwanemu Kamya, przykazał, by paśli je społem na pastwisku i nie oddalali się od trzody. Pastwiska w Indiach bywają usiane skałami, kępami zarośli i burzanów oraz drobnymi kotlinkami, wśród których rozsypują się często i nikną z oczu pasące się stada. Bawoły zazwyczaj znajdują upodobanie w kałużach i trzęsawiskach, gdzie mogą wylegiwać się całymi godzinami, tarzając się i wygrzewając w ciepłym błocku. Mowgli zapędził swe stado m krawędź równiny, kędy z głębi lasu wypływa rzeka Wainganga, następnie zeskoczył z grzbietu Ramy, wbiegł w kępę bambusów i spotkał się z Szarym Bratem. — Ach! — odezwał się Szary Brat. — Już od wielu dni czekami tu na ciebie. Cóż to za heca z tym bydłem? — Spełniam rozkazy — odpowiedział Mowgli. — Jestem teraz pastuchem wiejskim. Czy masz jaką wiadomość o Shere Khanie? — Shere Khan powrócił w te okolice i czatował na ciebie tutaj od dłuższego czasu. Teraz znów się oddalił, bo chude miewał łowy w tych stronach. W każdym razie nie wyrzekł się zamiaru zapolowania na ciebie. — Dobrze! Do-obrze! — ucieszył się Mowgli. — Póki ten drab jest daleko, bądź tak dobry i albo sam waruj na tej skale, albo przyślij tu któregoś z czterech moich braci, bym mógł was dostrzec, wychodząc z wioski. Gdy zaś on wróci, oczekuj mnie pod drzewem ''dhâk w jarze pośrodku równiny. Nie powinniśmy włazić w paszczękę Shere Khanowi. To rzekłszy Mowgli położył się w cieniu i zasnął, a bawoły pasły się spokojnie wokół niego. Rzadko w świecie spotyka się takie próżnowanie i nieróbstwo, jak w Indiach podczas pasania trzody. Bydło włóczy się z miejsca na miejsce, skubiąc trawę, potem kładzie się, by przeżuwać jadło, a potem, znów przenosi się w inne miejsce, nie porykując nawet, tylko czasem odzywając się cichym chrząknięciem. Bawoły prawie wcale się nie odzywają, tylko włażą jeden za drugim w brudne bajora i brną w błocie, aż na koniec kładą się w nim jak kłody nieruchomo, wystawiając nad powierzchnię jedynie nozdrza i sinawe oczyska. Skały rozżarzone słońcem zdają się tańczyć przed oczyma. Kędyś wysoko, w niewidocznej dali, słychać co pewien czas gwizd ścierwnika — zawsze tylko jednego... ale chłopcy pasący trzody wiedzą dobrze, że gdyby któryś z nich zaczął konać albo które z bydląt poczęło zdychać, drapieżnik opuściłby się w jednej chwili na ziemię, a najbliższy ścierwnik szybujący w odległości wielu mil spostrzegłby to i nadleciał ku swemu towarzyszowi, za nim zaś poszedłby jeszcze jeden i drugi, i trzeci tak, iż zanimby nieszczęśliwa ofiara zdążyła zemrzeć, już by ją obsiadło ze dwadzieścia ptaków, nie wiadomo skąd przybyłych. Takie to rzeczy opowiadają sobie pastuszkowie. Poza tym śpią, budzą się i znów zasypiają, to plotą małe koszyczki z suchego sitowia i zbierają do nich szarańcze, to znów łapią duże wieszczki modliszki i jątrzą je do wzajemnej walki; to splatają naszyjniki z czerwonych i czarnych orzeszków leśnych; to znów przyglądają się jaszczurkom wygrzewającym się na słońcu lub wężom polującym na żaby koło bajorka. Kiedy indziej zaśpiewają długie, długie pieśni, kończące się dziwnymi trelami, do jakich zdolni są jedynie krajowcy. Dzień jeden tym pastuszkom wydaje się dłuższy niż innym ludziom nieraz całe życie — więc czasami też zdobędą się i na to, by budować z błota zamki pełne ulepionych z błota postaci ludzkich, koni i bawołów, wkładają tym ludziom patyki do rąk i bawią się, że sami są królami lub bożkami, a owe figurki stanowią ich wojskową drużynę czy rzeszę wyznawców. W końcu nadchodzi wieczór. Na głos chłopięcych nawoływań bawoły z głuchym dudnieniem, przypominającym huk armat, poczynają jeden za drugim wyłazić co żywo z kleistego błota i długim szeregiem snują się przez szarą równinę ku połyskującym ogniskom wiejskim. Dzień po dniu upływał, a każdego dnia Mowgli wiódł bawoły ku ich błotnym legowiskom; każdego dnia dostrzegał z odległości półtorej mili sylwetkę Szarego Brata za pastwiskiem, dzięki czemu wiedział, że Shere Khan jeszcze nie zawitał w te strony; każdego dnia wylegiwał się na trawie, nasłuchując każdego szelestu wokoło i marząc o dawnych czasach, przeżytych w dżungli. Gdyby Shere Khan choć raz niezdarnie poruszył kulawym łapskiem w głębi leśnego uroczyska, szelest tego poruszenia doszedłby niechybnie do uszu Mowgliego w ciągu któregoś z długich, cichych poranków. Aż w końcu nadszedł dzień, gdy Mowgli nie obaczył Szarego Brata na zwykłej czatowni. Zaśmiał się głośno i pognał bawoły w rozpadlinę pod drzewem dhak, które było obsypane czerwonozłocistym kwieciem. Siedział tam już Szary Brat, zjeżywszy groźnie włosy na grzbiecie. — Shere Khan ukrywał się przez cały miesiąc, by zmylić twą czujność — meldował wilczur dysząc ciężko. — Ubiegłej nocy przekroczył granicę pastwiska i za sprawą Tabaquiego znalazł się na twym tropie. Mowgli zmarszczył się groźnie. — Nie boję się Shere Khana, ale Tabaqui to przebiegła sztuka! — Nie bój się go! — odpowiedział Szary Brat oblizując nieznacznie wargi. — Dziś o świcie spotkałem Tabaquiego. Teraz opowiada o swej przebiegłości drapieżnym ptakom, ale przedtem... nim mu kark skręciłem... wyśpiewał przede mną całą prawdę. Shere Khan zamierza czatować na ciebie dziś wieczorem u wrót wioski... tylko na ciebie... i na nikogo poza tym. W tej chwili łotr wyleguje się w wielkim, wyschniętym łożysku Waingangi. — Czy on dziś co jadł, czy też poluje na czczo? — zapytał Mowgli; od odpowiedzi na to pytanie zależała jego śmierć lub życie. — O świcie upolował dzika... i popił sobie tęgo po tej dziczyźnie. Pamiętaj, że Shere Khan nigdy nie pości... nawet gdy myśli o zemście. — Oj, co za głuptas! Co za głuptas! Szczeniak nad szczeniakami! Obżarł się... i opił się jeszcze w dodatku... i pewno myśli, że będę czekał, aż się prześpi! No, a gdzież to on się teraz barłoży? Gdyby nas tu było choćby z dziesięciu, moglibyśmy go zarżnąć, nim się obudzi! Bawoły nie ruszą się, póki go nie zwietrzą... a ja nie umiem mówić ich językiem. Czy nie moglibyśmy dostać się na jego ślad, by one go poczuły? — On płynął długo z prądem Waingangi, by zatrzeć ślad za sobą — odpowiedział Szary Brat. Mowgli włożył palec do ust i zamyślił się. — Zgaduję, że myśl tę podsunął mu Tabaqui. Sam tygrys nie wpadłby na koncept podobny... Wielkie łożysko Waingangi!... Aha, wiem, wiem!... Jego wylot widać o niecałe pół mili na równinie. Mógłbym zaprowadzić stado dokoła przez dżunglę ku wierzchołkom łożyska, a potem runąć nań z góry... ale drab gotów wymknąć mi się dolnym wy lotem parowu. Trzeba więc zagrodzić mu i to wyjście. Mam do ciebie prośbę, Szary Bracie: czy nie zechciałbyś rozdzielić mego stada na dwie części? — Zdaje mi się, że sam nie podołałbym temu... atoli przyprowadziłem tu mądrego pomocnika. To rzekłszy Szary Brat wybiegł żwawo i zapadł się w jakimś dole. Za chwilę z tegoż dołu wynurzył się wielki, szary łeb, znany tak dobrze Mowgliemu, a w skwarnym powietrzu rozbrzmiał najposępniejszy okrzyk, jaki zna dżungla: wycie Wilka Samotnika polującego o dziennej porze. — Akela! Akela! — zawołał Mowgli klaszcząc w ręce. — Powinienem był wiedzieć, że o mnie nie zapomnisz. Mamy tu do wykonania nie lada robotę. Pomóż mi, Akelo, podzielić stado na dwie części, tak by po jednej stronie stanęły krowy razem z cielakami, a po drugiej bawoły chodzące w jarzmie i buhaje. Oba wilki, jakby bawiąc się w kotka i myszkę, poczęły biegać tam i sam pośród trzody, która fukała chrapliwie i potrząsała głowami, jednakże w końcu rozdzieliła się na dwie gromady. W jednej stanęły bawolice, otoczywszy kręgiem swe cielęta; toczyły złowrogim spojrzeniem i grzebały nogą ziemię, gotowe każdej chwili — gdyby tylko wilk zatrzymał się w miejscu — uderzyć nań i zatratować go na śmierć. W drugiej zebrały się buhaje i młode byczki, parskając gniewnie i bijąc o ziemią racicą. Atoli choć wyglądały tak srogo i postawnie, były w istocie mniej groźne, bo nie ciążył na nich obowiązek bronienia cieląt. Nawet sześciu ludzi nie potrafiłoby podzielić stada tak sprawnie jak owe dwa wilki. — Jakież są dalsze rozkazy? — sapnął Akela. — Bawoły znów mają ochotę zbić się w jedno stado! Mowgli wskoczył na grzbiet Ramy. — Odpędź byki na lewo, Akelo! A gdy się stąd oddalimy, ty, Szary Bracie, zapędź wszystkie krowy w gardziel wąwozu. — Jak daleko? — zapytał Szary Brat sapiąc oraz szczękając zębami. — Aż do miejsca, gdzie ściany wąwozu są tak wysokie, że Shere Khan nie zdoła na nie wskoczyć! — zawołał Mowgli. — Trzymaj je tam dopóty, póki my nie zejdziemy na dół. Byki, poszczute szczekaniem Akeli, ruszyły z kopyta, a Szary Brat w postawie wyzywającej zatrzymał się przed krowami. Natarły na niego z wielkim impetem, a on, uciekając przed nimi, wbiegł do wąwozu właśnie w chwili, gdy Akela odegnał byki daleko na drugą stronę. — Byczo! Byczo się sprawiają te byki! — wołał Mowgli. — Jeszcze jedno pchnięcie i przystąpimy do dzieła! Ostrożnie teraz... ostrożnie, Akelo! Jedno kłapnięcie szczęką za wiele, a byczki się rozsierdzą. Hej-ja! Cięższa to robota niż pościg za koziorożcem! Czy przypuszczałeś, że te bydlęta umieją rwać tak chyżo? — Ja... ja... ja na nie też niegdyś polowałem — westchnął Akela, osłonięty kurzawą. — Czy mam zawrócić je do dżungli? — Tak! Tak! Zawracaj, zawracaj czym prędzej! Rama już wściekł się ze złości. Och, gdybym umiał powiedzieć mu, czego dziś od niego żądam! Bawoły skręciły teraz na prawo i z trzaskiem poczęły przedzierać się przez zarośla. Ujrzawszy to inni pastuszkowie, czuwający przy krowach o pół mili opodal, popędzili do wsi co sił w nogach, zwiastując krzykiem, że bawoły się powściekały i uciekły z pastwiska. Atoli plan Mowgliego był całkiem prosty. Chłopak chciał zatoczyć wielki krąg pod górę, by dostać się na przyczółek wąwozu, potem zapędzić byki w głąb przesmyku, wskutek czego Shere Khan, zamknięty z dwóch stron, znalazłby się w matni. Wiedział bowiem Mowgli, że ten zwierz kulawy, obżarty przy tym i opity do syta, nie będzie mógł walczyć, a tym mniej wygramolić się na jedno ze zboczy wąwozu. Chłopak nie żałował głosu, by dodać zachęty bawołom, Akela zaś, który pozostał daleko z tyłu, poprzestawał na tym, by od czasu do czasu skomleniem popędzić maruderów. Nadłożyli potężny szmat drogi, bo nie chcieli zbliżać się zanadto do wądołu, by nie zbudzić czujności Shere Khana. Po długim kołowaniu udało się Mowgliemu doprowadzić rozjuszone stado do naczółka wąwozu, kędy stromo w dół zbiegała porosła trawą polana. Z tej wysokości roztaczał się ponad wierzchołkami drzew widok na równinę u stóp dżungli; Mowgli jednak przyglądał się jedynie ścianom wąwozu, Z wielkim zadowoleniem stwierdził, że wznosiły się niemal prostopadle, a zwisające z nich pnącza i krzewy nie dawały oparcia tygrysowi, który by chciał stąd się wydostać. — Daj im wytchnąć, Akel! — zawołał Mowgli wznosząc dłoń do góry. — One jeszcze go nie zwietrzyły. Daj im odsapnąć. Muszą oznajmić Shere Khanowi, kto przybywa. Mamy go w pułapce. Przyłożył ręce do ust i krzyknął w głąb wąwozu — niby w korytarz długiego tunelu — a po wszystkich skałach rozbrzmiało wielokrotne echo. Po dłuższej chwili odpowiedziało im niechętne, senne warczenie nażartego tygrysa, tylko co obudzonego z błogiej drzemki. — Kto mnie wołał? Czego chciał? — ryknął Shere Khan; w tejże chwili z głębi wąwozu wyfrunął okazały paw, trzepocząc skrzydłami i wrzeszcząc. — To ja, Mowgli! Już czas udać się na Skałę Narady, bydło-bójco! Hej, w dół... spędź byki w dół, Akelo! Nuże, Ramo, rusz raźniej z kopyta! Stado na chwilę stanęło jak wryte nad brzegiem urwiska, lecz już Akela rozpuścił na nie jęzor i tak przeraźliwie zawył pobudkę łowiecką, że zwierzęta natychmiast poczęły rzucać się w dół jedno za drugim, jak statki ogarnięte bystrym prądem rzeki, i poszły ławą, rozpryskując wokoło żwir i piasek. Porwane pędem, nie były zdolne zatrzymać się ani na chwilę; zresztą zanim i zagłębiły się w łożysko wąwozu, już Rama zwietrzył tygrysa i dał o sobie znać groźnym porykieni. — I Cha! Cha! — zaśmiał się Mowgli jadący na nim na oklep. — Teraz to już wiesz, o co chodzi! Jak toczą się krągłe kamienie, porwane wartkim prądem wezbranego strumienia, tak toczyła się i kłębiła w głąb parowu nawała czarnych rogów, spienionych pysków i szeroko rozwartych ślepiów. Słabsze bawoły, wyparte na bok w tym ścisku, pięły się po zboczach wąwozu, z trudem przebijając się przez gęstwę pnączy. Wszystkie wiedziały, iż czeka je ważne zadanie — że oto nastąpi owo straszliwe natarcie bawolego stada, któremu żaden z tygrysów zdzierżyć nie zdoła. Słysząc grzmiący tętent ich kopyt, Shere Khan zerwał się z miejsca i pokuśtykał w dół wąwozu, wypatrując, czy nie uda mu się czmychnąć kędyś boczkiem. Ale ściany wąwozu były bardzo spadziste, więc kulas rad nierad wlókł się marudnie, czując w żołądku ciężar jadła i napitku, a w sercu szczerą chętkę uchylenia się od walki. A tymczasem stado już brnęło z chlupotem przez bajoro, z którego on wylazł przed chwilą, i ryczało rozgłośnie, aż brzegi wąwozu drgnęły dzwonnym echem. W chwile potem Mowgli posłyszał podobny odzew z przeciwległego końca wąwozu i ujrzał Shere Khana zawracającego pośpiesznie z drogi. Tygrys bowiem wiedział, że z dwojga złego mniejszym złem jest walka przeciw buhajom niż przeciw krowom broniącym swych cieląt. Nagle Rama uwadził o coś nogą, potknął się w biegu, znów oparł się racicami na jakimś miękkim przedmiocie, stratował go doszczętnie i wiodąc tuż za sobą gromadę rozjuszonych buhajów, całym, padem wpadł na drugie stado, nadciągające od przeciwnej strony. Siła zderzenia była tak wielka, że słabsze byczki nie zdołały się utrzymać na nogach. Uniesione rozpędem, oba stada pomknęły na równiną, bodąc się wzajemnie, wierzgając i charcząc. Mowgli upatrzył stosowną chwilę i ześliznął się z grzbietu Ramy, śmigając kijem w prawo i w lewo. — Nuże, Akelo! Zrób tu porządek! Rozpędź je trochę, Akelo! Hej, Ramo! Hej! Hej! Hej! Cicho już, cicho, dziatki! Już, już po całej paradzie! Akela i Szary Brat poczęli znów hulać, skubiąc bawoły zębami w pośladki. Stado ruszyło kupą bezładną z powrotem ku wąwozowi, w końcu jednak Mowgliemu udało się zawrócić Ramę, a za nim już i reszta bydląt podążyła nazad ku błotnym komyszom. Shere Khanowi nie potrzeba już było ponownie garbować skóry. Leżał nieżywy, a ścierwniki nadciągały w jego stronę. — Pieską śmierć miał ten szubrawiec, braciszkowie! — mówił Mowgli szukając noża, który zawsze nosił uwiązany w pochewce na szyi, od czasu gdy żył między ludźmi. — Zresztą on nigdy by nie stanął do otwartej walki... No, no! Cacanie będzie wyglądało to futerko, gdy je rozścielę na Skale Narady! Zabierzmy się żwawo do roboty! Chłopak wychowany pomiędzy ludźmi aniby nie zamarzył o tym, by własnymi siłami obedrzeć ze skóry tygrysa. Ale Mowgli wiedział lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, jak leży skóra na zwierzu i jak najlepiej złupić ją z niego. W każdym razie była to ciężka robota, więc Mowgli zmitrężył dobrą godzinę i porządnie się zasapał, krając i prując to futrzysko. Wilki siedziały z wywieszonymi jęzorami, czasem tylko na rozkaz chłopca podchodząc ku niemu i ściągając oprawioną już skórę. Nagle jakaś dłoń spoczęła na ramieniu chłopaka. Podniósłszy głowę, obaczył strzelca Buldeo z rusznicą w ręku. Pastuszkowie rozpuścili po całej wiosce wieść o nagłym popłochu bawołów, przeto Buldeo podążył na miejsce zajścia, przejęty wielkim gniewem, ale i rad temu, że będzie mógł skarcić Mowgliego za niedostateczny dozór nad trzodą. Wilki, widząc nadchodzącego człowieka, ukryły się pośpiesznie. — Cóż to za heca? — nasrożył się Buldeo. — Myślałby kto, że potrafisz zedrzeć skórę z tygrysa! Gdzież to dopadły go bawoły, że mu tak dogodziły? Przecie to Chromy Tygrys, na którego głowę nałożono tysiąc rupij! No, no! Już ci to wybaczymy, żeś tak rozpuścił stado... a gdy zaniosę skórę do Khanhiwary, to ci nie pożałuję jednej rupii z mojej nagrody. Wygrzebał zza pazuchy krzesiwo i nachylił się, by osmalić wąsy Shere Khana. Osmalanie wąsów tygrysa jest częstym zwyczajem myśliwców indyjskich, którzy wierzą, że środek ten zabezpieczy ich przed widmem zabitego zwierzęcia. — Hm! — mówił Mowgli jakby do siebie, odrywając skórę z przedniej łapy tygrysa. — Więc ty chcesz zanieść skórę do Khanhiwary, dostać za nią nagrodę i może raczysz dać mi z tego aż jedną rupię? A ja właśnie rozmyślam, że ta skóra przyda mi się do mego własnego użytku. Hej, mój stary, a weź no sobie stąd precz ten ogień! — Jak śmiesz odzywać się w ten sposób do pierwszego myśliwca naszej wsi? Gdyby nie traf szczęśliwy i nie głupota twych bawołów, nigdy byś nie upolował tego zwierza. Musiało tygrysisko nażreć się niedawno, boć inaczej byłoby już za siódmą górą i rzeką. Nawet nie umiesz porządnie obedrzeć go ze skóry, żebraku ostatni, a będziesz nauczał mnie, strzelca Buldeo, że mi nie wolno opalać wąsów tygrysa? Ej, Mowgli, zobaczysz, że nie dam ci ani jednej anny w nagrodę, a za to sprawię ci tęgie lanie! Puść tego trupa! — Na Byka, który był okupem za mnie! — zaklął Mowgli, dobierając się do łopatek tygrysa. — Czyż mam mitrężyć pół dnia na gawędzie z pierwszą lepszą starą małpą? Sam tu, Akelo! Ten człowiek mi dokucza! W tejże chwili Buldeo, dotąd schylony nad głową Shere Khana, padł jak długi na murawę i ujrzał szarego wilka, przytłaczającego mu pierś pazurami. Mowgli ani nie drgnął, tylko w dalszym ciągu oprawiał zdobycz z takim spokojem, jak gdyby prócz niego w całych Indiach nie było żywej duszy. — Ta-ak! — wycedził przez zęby. — Masz zupełną słuszność, Buldeo. Nie dasz mi ani anny, bo i sam nie dostaniesz ani jednej anny w nagrodę! Pomiędzy mną a tym kulawym tygrysem z dawna toczyła się wojna... od dawnych, bardzo dawnych czasów... i ja w niej odniosłem zwycięstwo! Trzeba oddać Buldeowi tę sprawiedliwość, że gdyby był o dziesięć lat młodszy, nie zawahałby się stanąć do walki ze spotkanym wilkiem, choćby nawet z Akelą. Atoli wilk, uległy rozkazom tego chłopca, mającego osobiste porachunki ze zjadaczami ludzi — tygrysami — nie był chyba zwykłym zwierzęciem. Wszystkie te okoliczności poczytywał Buldeo za czary, za jakąś moc nieczystą, i rozmyślał nad tym, czy od złego uroku zdoła go uchronić wiszący na szyi amulet. Leżał więc struchlały, niby trusia, oczekując, rychłoli sam Mowgli zamieni się również w tygrysa. — Maharadżo! Wielki królu! — wyszeptał na koniec z trwogą. — Hę? — odmruknął Mowgli nie odwracając głowy i śmiejąc się nieznacznie. — Jestem stary niedołęga! Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś czymś więcej niż zwykłym pastuchem! Czy wolno mi będzie powstać i odejść, czy też twój sługa rozedrze mnie na strzępy? — Odejdź w pokoju... ale na przyszłość wara ci do mej zwierzyny! Puść go, Akelo! Buldeo pokuśtykał do wsi, co sił w nogach, oglądając się poza siebie, czy tam przypadkiem Mowgli nie przeobraził się w jakąś poczwarę. Dotarłszy do wsi, wyrżnął taką opowieść o czarach, zaklęciach i nieczystych sprawkach, że kapłan spochmumiał i zadumał się głęboko. Mowgli pracował bez wytchnienia, ale już się robił zmierzch, gdy z pomocą wilków udało mu się na koniec ściągnąć całkowicie z tygrysa jego wielką i piękną skórę. — A teraz musimy ją schować i zagnać bawoły do wsi! Pomóż mi je pędzić, Akelo! Stado zgromadziło się niebawem i ruszono naprzód w mglistej pomroce. Gdy zbliżyli się do wsi, Mowgli ujrzał światła pochodni i posłyszał głos trąb i dzwonów, dolatujący ze świątyni. Chyba z połowa wsi wyległa przed wrota, jakby czekając na jego przybycie. „Aha! Już wiedzą, żem zabił Shere Khana!” — pomyślał Mowgli z dumą. W tejże jednak chwili świsnął mu koło uszu grad kamieni i rozległy się wrzaski wieśniaków: — Czarownik! Wilkołak! Leśny diabeł... Wynocha, wynocha czym prędzej... bo nasz kapłan znów cię odmieni w wilka! Pal w niego, Buldeo! Pal! Stary muszkiet wypalił z głośnym hukiem, a jeden z młodych bawołów zaryczał boleśnie. — Nowe czarnoksięstwo! — poczęli wrzeszczeć wieśniacy. — On umie czarować kule! Przecież trafiłeś własnego bawołu, Buldeo! — Cóż to wszystko oznacza? — zapytał Mowgli, zdumiony i przerażony, bo w tej chwili posypał się na niego gęstszy jeszcze grad pocisków. — Ci twoi bracia coś mi przypominają naszą Wilczą Gromadę! — zauważył Akela przysiadając przezornie na ziemi. — Tak mi się widzi, że te kule są dla ciebie zapowiedzią, byś się stąd wynosił na cztery wiatry... Ludzie nie chcą cię uznać za swojego! — Wilk! Wilk! Precz stąd, wilcze szczenię! — krzyczał kapłan wymachując łodygą świętego ziela tulsi. — Znów to samo! Poprzednim razem wygnano mnie za to, żem był człowiekiem... a teraz za to, żem jest wilkiem. Odejdźmy stąd, Akelo. Z tłumu wypadła jakaś kobieta. Mowgli rozpoznał w niej Messuę. Biegła na przełaj ku trzodzie, wołając: — Mój synu, mój synu! Niech tam oni gadają, żeś ty jest czarnoksiężnikiem, co to potrafi przemienić się w zwierzę lub inną poczwarę!... Ja temu nie uwierzę! Ale umykaj stąd co rychlej, bo oni jeszcze mi cię zabiją. Buldeo baje wszystkim, że jesteś płanetnik... ale ja wiem, żeś ty pomścił śmierć mojego Nathoo. — Cofnij się, Messuo! — rozwrzeszczał się tłum. — Cofnij się, jeżeli nie chcesz, byśmy cię ukamienowali! Mowgli zaśmiał się spazmatycznie i złowrogo, gdyż w tej chwili jeden z kamyków ugodził go w usta. — Cofnij się czym prędzej, Messuo! Wszystko, co ci o mnie opowiadano, to jedna z tych głupich bajek, jakimi oni zwykli zabawiać się pod figowcem o zmierzchu. Jak tam było, tak byto, w każdym razie tygrys otrzymał z rąk moich zapłatę za życie twego syna. Bądź zdrowa!... A umykaj co żywo, bo zaraz odeślę do wsi stado, które potrafi mknąć szybciej niż odłamki cegieł rzucane przez tych ludzi. Nie jestem płanetnikiem, Messuo! Bądź zdrowa! Do widzenia! A teraz, Akelo, jeszcze raz pokaż, co umiesz! Zaprowadź stado do wsi! Bawoły i tak już miały wielką ochotę dostać się do wsi, przeto prawie nie czekały wycia Akeli, lecz ruszyły z kopyta i jak wichura przeleciały przez wrota, roztrącając tłum na wszystkie strony. — Przeliczcie dobrze całą trzodę! — wołał Mowgli z przekąsem. — Może powiecie, żem ukradł wam choć jedną sztukę! Przeliczcie dobrze, bo już nie będę u was służył za pastucha. Bywajcie zdrowi, ludzkie stwory, a podziękujcie Messui, żem nie wypuścił przeciw wam moich wilków i że nie urządziłem na was obławy w całej wiosce! — Obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł w towarzystwie Wilka Samotnika. Gdy podniósł wzrok ku gwiazdom, poczuł w sercu błogość niezmierną. — Nie będę już sypiał w pułapkach, Akelo! Zabierzmy skórę Shere Khana i idźmy, gdzie nas oczy poniosą. Nie uczynię nic złego mieszkańcom wioski, bo Messua była zawsze taka dobra dla mnie! Gdy nad równiną wzniósł się księżyc, zalewając wszystko mleczną poświatą, przerażeni wieśniacy ujrzeli widok niezwykły: Mowgli, niosąc na głowie jakieś zawiniątko i wiodąc za sobą dwa wilki, biegł na przełaj niezmordowanym wilczym truchtem, który w sile swej i zaborczości nie ustępuje pożodze. Wówczas poczęto głośniej niż kiedykolwiek bić w dzwony świątynne i trąbić na trwogę. Messua labiedziła wniebogłosy, a Buldeo snuł barwną opowieść o swych przygodach w dżungli, kończąc wzmianką o tym, jak to Akeła stanął na tylnych łapach i przemówił doń głosem ludzkim. Księżyc właśnie zachodził, gdy Mowgli wraz z dwoma wilkami przybył na wzgórze pod Skałę Narady. Koło jaskini Matki Wilczycy urządzili sobie postój. — Matko! Ludzie wygnali mnie ze swej Gromady — zawołał Mowgli — ale ja dotrzymałem słowa i oto przychodzę ze skórą Shere Khana! Matka Wilczyca, ledwie już powłócząc nogami, wyszła z jaskini W otoczeniu swych szczeniąt, a oczy jej zaiskrzyły się, gdy obaczyła skórę! — Przepowiedziałam mu to jeszcze w owym dniu, gdy on tu wetknął łeb i łapska do naszej jaskini, dybiąc na życie twoje, Żabuniu. Przepowiedziałam mu, że kiedyś zapolują i na myśliwca... Nosił wilk razy kilka, aż ponieśli... A raczej: Zagryzał tygrys, aż i jego ktoś wygryzł!... Dobrześ się spisał, synku! — Dobrześ się spisał, Braciszku! — ozwał się basowy głos w gęstwinie. — Nam tu w dżungli było bardzo smutno bez ciebie! Szust! — i Bagheera jednym skokiem znalazła się przy bosych nogach Mowgliego. Wdrapali się razem na Skałę Narady, a Mowgli rozpostarł skórę tygrysa na płaskim głazie, gdzie zwykł był siadywać Akela, i przytwierdził ją do ziemi czterema żerdkami bambusowymi. Wówczas Akela położył się na niej wygodnie i zawył stare hasło wiecowe — nuta w nutę to samo, jakie słyszał Mowgli za pierwszą swą bytnością na tym miejscu: — Przypatrzcie się... przypatrzcie sią dobrze, o Wilcy! Od czasu gdy Akelę złożono z urzędu, Gromada Wilcza żyła bez wodza: każdy walczył i polował, gdzie i jak mu się żywnie podobało. Wszelakoż z samego nawyku obywatele Wilczej Gromady posłali odzew i stawili się na wiec. Nie brakło między nimi i takich, co okuleli dostawszy się w oklepce; inni mieli przestrzelone łapy; na niektórych wskutek złego odżywiania sparszywiała skóra... Dużo też ich poginęło w różnych okazjach... Ci jednak, którzy pozostali przy życiu, stawili się co do jednego na Skale Narady, by ujrzeć rozpostartą na głazie pręgatą skórę Shere Khana i ogromne pazury obwisłych, do cna wypaproszonych łap. Wówczas to Mowgli skomponował nierymowaną pieśń, która nie wiedzieć skąd przybiegła mu na usta, i począł śpiewać ją w głos, skacząc i biegając po chrzęszczącej skórze i wybijając piętami hołubce, póki mu tchu w piersi stało. Szary Brat i Akela wtórzyli mu radosnym wyciem. — Przypatrzcie się dobrze, o Wilcy! Wszak dotrzymałem słowa? — zagadnął Mowgli skończywszy pląsy. — Tak! Tak! Tak! — zaszczekały wilki, a jeden z nich, szkaradnie poskubany, jął skomleć: — Przewodź znowu nad nami, o Akelo! Przewodź nad nami, o Ludzkie Szczenię!... Albowiem przejadła się nam już ta bezpańskość i bezprawie... i chcemy być znowu Wolnym Plemieniem! — O, nie! — zamruczała Bagheera. — Nie ma tak dobrze! Gdy się nażrecie po samo gardło, znów wam się będzie zachciewać różnych wilczych figli! Nie bez kozery przezwano was Wolnym Plemieniem! Walczyliście o wolność... naści wam ją teraz... najedzcie się nią, o wilczaszkowie mili! — Wygnano mnie i z Ludzkiej, i z Wilczej Gromady — rzekł Mowgli. — Nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak chodzić luzem na łowy w dżungli! — O, nie! My będziemy towarzyszyć ci w łowach! — oświadczyły cztery młode wilki. Odszedł więc Mowgli i od owego dnia polował w puszczy samoczwart z wilczętami. Jednakże nie dane mu było żyć po wszystkie czasy w tym odludziu. W ileś tam lat później został mężczyzną i ożenił się... Ale to już bajka dla dorosłych. Przypis Kategoria:Księga dżungli (Birkenmajer)